Life in Disneyland
by aca-bhlo-me
Summary: This is my Bechloe Week 2018 Day 7 entry which I decided would be 3 part story (I'm just separating it from my main Bechloe week story). Basically it's Bechloe's life told through their times at Disneyland.
1. Chapter 1

**This is soooooo god damn late but I had some ideas, then I got busy and I still wanted to put it up anyway.**

 **This will be a 3 part story for the Disney prompt for Bechloe Week 2018.**

 **As usual, it's probably crap but feel free to tell me that! I love comments, no matter what they are.**

 **Also I barely proof-read so I may sound like an idiot... like all the time.**

* * *

i) The first time is not always great (but it is special)

The first time that Beca and Chloe go to Disneyland they are not alone, far from it. The entire Bella horde has squished themselves into the bus to the airport during Beca's third year of college and Chloe's second super senior year. It was kind of planned and also not – kind of planned being that Beca and Chloe planned to go, the not planned part was Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Stacie finding out and deciding that all of the Bella's were tagging along.

Chloe happily cheered "the more the merrier", while Beca just half-heartedly echoed her sentiments. It's not that Beca didn't want them to come along… it's just that they were _A LOT_ to deal with and she wasn't sure if she wanted to spend 4 full days with the whole group. (She might not survive it if she's honest). She was actually looking forward to just spending time with Chloe, she _was_ her best friend after all.

They hadn't had a chance to actually book anything before the Bella's found out so they ended up booking a 2 bedroom suite (which _**apparently**_ sleeps 11 adults but HOW that is possible remains a mystery to Beca). So Aubrey is invited along as well because it's bound to make it cheaper for them, well it's not the _only_ reason she was invited, both Chloe and Stacie were very keen on her tagging along.

The drill sergeant makes her appearance well known – or heard rather – on the day they are due to fly to California when she comes into the house blowing a whistle at 6am. Beca has never felt the need to condone murder before but this seems like a reasonable time to start. Aubrey manages to get the Bella's asses into gear and they all succeeded in being packed and on the bus with time to spare – it's actually a miracle and makes Beca think that the scary blonde may have magical powers… or she just frightens the shit out of everyone.

Beca doesn't bring her laptop with her, she figures it's a semester break with nothing of note coming up for the Bella's so she doesn't need to create any set lists (plus she highly doubts that Chloe will let her sit on it when they get there). On the bus she sits by herself and listens to music, letting Chloe and Aubrey share a seat and catch up. On her way to her seat Chloe shoots Beca a brilliant smile and it makes her forget that it's not just the two of them, if only for a moment.

Once they arrive at the airport it's chaos until they get to the departure gate. Fat Amy has too many bags and several of them are oversized, Stacie packed a vibrator in her carry on which was questioned by security and they were debating whether it could be used as a weapon (to which Stacie offered to display the **only** thing it would be used for, so they waved her through), Flo only brought a satchel bag claiming that she has learned to live with nothing but a scrap of cloth and a chicken (which ultimately meant that she had to take one of Amy's bags) and Lilly just up and disappeared.

Before the flight they ate the sandwiches that Aubrey and Chloe packed so that they wouldn't waste money on expensive airport food but they _were_ allowed to get coffee – the one thing that none of them would budge on (especially Beca). The seating for the flight was picked by Chloe who demanded to be in the middle of Beca and Aubrey, while Stacie protested saying that she also wanted to be next to Aubrey. It ended up being Beca, Chloe, Aubrey on one side (Aubrey being on the aisle seat), then Stacie (aisle seat next to Aubrey), Cynthia Rose and Flo, and in front of Beca was Fat Amy & Lilly, then Jessica and Ashley sat over the other side.

Beca tried to just listen to music for the 5hr flight but Chloe was having none of it, she was not the best flyer and needed to stay distracted. She grasped Beca's hand tightly when the plane took off, barely letting the blood flow – not that Beca minded, she could never be mad at Chloe. After the plane settled and righted itself again Chloe's hand kept its hold onto Beca's, neither of them bothering to remove it since it wasn't the first time they'd held hands, but it did always cause a stir among the Bellas and they received many smirks and waggling eyebrows in return (in Stacie and Fat Amy's case it went as far as being a hand up with 2 fingers in a V formation and wiggling their tongue between it). Distracting Chloe is pretty easy for Beca, she knows her better than she knows herself (she definitely thinks that might be true sometimes), so they talk about anything and everything that pops into Beca's mind – it's always easy to talk to the red-head. Aubrey wrapped herself up in planning schedules and making sure that none of the places they wanted to go were under maintenance which will keep her busy for a while so she doesn't have a chance to interrupt them.

After they land and are shuttled to the hotel, they are escorted to their suite. Beca completely dreads how the next few days will go because there will be absolutely **no** privacy. The suite has 4 queen beds, a pull-out sofa and a day bed. The girls all rush to get their preferred sleeping arrangements sorted which ends up with Jessica & Ashley, Flo & CR, Stacie and Aubrey, Lilly takes the day bed and Fat Amy hogs the pull-out sofa. Chloe turns to Beca and grabs her excitedly, "Awww Becs! We get to share a bed!" Beca of course doesn't mind, in fact Chloe is the _**only**_ Bella that she would share a bed with, but she groans to keep up appearances which causes the red-head to nudge her with her elbow and say, "Oh you love it."

* * *

The group of girls spent that afternoon splitting off into their own little groups and exploring the hotel and grounds, only after getting a stern reminder that they are supposed to have dinner together every night and breakfast together every morning to make sure they bond. (No doubt they will spend their evenings drinking and goading each other before bed anyway). It doesn't take long for Beca to be the last one in the room, she's honestly a little tired from the whole day so far and they aren't going into the park until tomorrow morning anyway… She gets into the bed that she shares with Chloe by falling into it and spreading out like a starfish, a little nap never hurt anyone after all.

It doesn't seem like she's in bed for very long before movement makes her stir. She feels a hand stretched across her middle and breath on the back of her neck. There is _definitely_ a pair of breasts pressing into her back and Beca's first thought involves some not-so-PG13 performances, which in her sleep-addled brain causes her to press harder back into the warm body. A sleepy moan is returned from her mystery guest and it wakes her properly. Panic overtakes her thoughts – who the hell would be cuddled up to her! Turning quickly and jostling the other party awake in the process she realises that it was just Chloe (she realises that she was stupid to think it could be anyone else). Her best friend must have come back to the room after checking around and decided to latch onto Beca.

Bright big blue eyes stare sleepily at her and a wide smile appears on the red-head's face, "Mmmm whas'time Becs?" It takes Beca a minute to clear the fog from her brain when she sees Chloe stretch and moan with satisfaction at the feeling.

"Oh um… oh crap its 7 already dude," Beca states when she realises that they need to start heading to the restaurant for the nightly Bella dinner. Before she can get up and out of bed, Chloe's arms snake back around her and pull her close again, trapping her in her body heat.

"Nooooo let's stay and cuddle some more. I'm so comfortable!" Chloe pleads.

"Yeah but you are also not the one Aubrey will murder if we miss dinner Beale," Beca reasons and Chloe concedes with a pout. She squirms her way out of the ginger's grip and tries to tame her bed hair. Feeling too lazy to change, she just puts on her shoes and heads to the couch to wait for her best friend.

They make their way down to the dinner and Beca gets a slight glare from Aubrey and the girls make a few comments about what Bhloe were doing together when they disappeared but the topic passes quickly. After eating the horde returns to the room to play drinking games (which doesn't actually end up happening due to Aubrey's insistence that they plan their schedule for tomorrow).

After a few stern words (orders) from Aubrey, all the girls head to bed except for Beca. The brunette decides to go for a walk around the area instead, clear her head and take a breather from all the overwhelming energy that she has been dealing with today. She steps outside the room and makes her way to the empty pool area and sits on the edge of the pool, dangling her feet in the water. Just taking a few minutes to relax and think, knowing that it's going to be difficult to have _any_ alone time in these next few days.

It's not long before a body slowly lowers down and sits beside her. Beca knows that it's Chloe long before she turns to look at her, she has a 'Chloe-sense'. It doesn't really surprise her that the red-head has sought her out and joined her, they've always has this unexplainable bond. Something that cannot be described in mere words alone, it's more than a friendship (not in the way that she would like), and if Beca believed in soul mates then she has no doubt that Chloe would be hers. They sit together not really talking, kicking their feet under the water lightly for a few minutes before Chloe leans forward and nudges her with her shoulder, "What brought you out here?"

Beca just replies with a sigh and then says, "Just needed to get away for a minute. There is only so much death glaring I can take from Aubrey before I feel like I'm going to actually give in and drop dead," she finishes with a smirk.

Chloe tuts in minor disapproval, "Hey that's my best friend you're talking about."

Beca puts a hand to her chest in faux horror, "You mean _I_ am not your best friend? Here I was all this time thinking you cared about moi!"

"Oh I'm sorry, do I know you?" Chloe dead-panned as she raised her eyebrow.

Beca chuckles softly, "You've clearly spent too much time with me Beale. Next you'll be wearing ear monstrosities and losing a couple more inches and Aubrey will be calling you a hobbit too."

"Hmm I think I'd look hot with ear monstrosities," Chloe states before she turns to Beca and strokes the spikes of her left ear, "Not as sexy as you of course, but still, maybe something for me to think about."

Now, Beca is pretty used to Chloe flustering her, making her blush and just generally melting her into a puddle of confused feelings. In fact, most of the time the brunette is trying to maintain a self-image of aloofness, then Chloe will come along with a comment about singing in the shower or experimenting with girls and Beca loses her battle of keeping a straight face every time. She never knows what to think about those comments. It scares her because she knows that they're close (again not as close as she would like) and it makes her question for a moment if it's possible, even remotely, for Chloe to like her – _like_ like her (as middle school as that sounds it's definitely accurate).

But this was a pretty bold comment even for the red-head, to blatantly call Beca **sexy** while touching her in a not-so friend-ly way (because who strokes their friends ear?). It wasn't even just what she said but how she said it. Her tone was so sure and confident as if it were the truest words she'd ever spoken. Not even the slightest bit of hesitation. It wasn't long before Beca felt herself choke internally on the statement and heat rising to her cheeks (she was just glad there wasn't much light or Chloe would see it).

Before she can stop herself she manages to hastily reply, "Of course you would. You look hot in everything, without a doubt you are the sexiest person I know." Once it leaves her mouth she almost faints. That's probably at the top of the list of things you _**shouldn't**_ say to your best friend – your _straight_ best friend especially. If her cheeks were red before they must be on fire now and Beca knows that she should probably laugh or run away or do something to ease the tension she has probably caused. She can't help but wonder if she's about to watch this friendship implode.

If Beca turned to look at Chloe she would've seen a look of disbelief on her friends face but she was too busy panicking inside her own head. Seconds go by and Chloe tries to respond but is interrupted by her phone beeping.

"It's Aubrey," Chloe states as she looks at her messages, "She wants us back at the room before she has to drag us back."

Beca sighs and acquiesces to the request knowing that she can't sit out here all night. To be honest it gives her an easy out of the awkwardness she has thrust upon herself tonight. In lieu of answering she rises up and offers a hand to Chloe, which causes the red-head to look up at her and smile before slowly reaching out and grasping the brunette's hand tightly. The slightly taller girl lifts herself up with ease but doesn't let go of Beca's hand, choosing to hold it while they walk back to the hotel room, only moving to adjust their grasp to a comfortable position.

Beca secretly revels in these intimate yet confusing moments that they share. She doesn't freeze up anymore, right now she decides to be a little bold and interlock their fingers. Chloe looks down at their hands and squeezes Beca's in a show of appreciation. They don't say anything on the way back to the room, but once outside the door again they face each other knowing this is the last chance of privacy.

"So I uh… I guess we better go in before Aubrey comes storming out," the brunette mumbles quietly.

"Yeah probably," Chloe agrees scrunching up her nose slightly, "I kinda wish it was just us on this trip like we planned though."

Beca chuckles softly, "Yeah those weirdos love ruining a moment."

Chloe reaches out and places a stray strand of hair behind Beca's ear and it makes Beca stop breathing. "I'm glad you still came, it wouldn't have been right without you here."

The brunette just inhales sharply at that and forces herself to maintain eye contact with those bright blue eyes that seem to be shining more than ever right now. Beca swallows hard before responding, "Yeah me too. Come on before Aubrey buries me alive for keeping you up."

Chloe lowers her head and nods gently, then they enter the room quietly, trying to avoid waking any of the girls that might be asleep. All the lights in the room are off so the girls tiptoe around the room and get changed for bed. They slide into the bed together and Beca doesn't even think about it before she rolls over and pulls Chloe's back to her front. It takes no time at all for them both to relax into the position before falling asleep, it's definitely not the first time they've fallen asleep this way – it always just feels _right_ to the both of them.

* * *

Beca awakes to whispering voices around her. She opens one eye (with a struggle) and peeks out seeing multiple Bella's hovering around her and Chloe's bed. Opening her other eye, she can see a mane of red hair covering most of her face. Chloe has turned around during the night and they are now cuddling front to front, with Beca's chin over Chloe's head and Beca can feel her best friend's breath on her collarbone while she is snuggled tightly against the brunette's chest.

She focuses on the voices once more when she hears a camera click. 

_'Bhloe is totally real'_

 _'Yeah just look at them!'_

 _'Friends don't sleep like that'_

 _'Dear god did they have SEX while we were all in the room last night!'_

 _'Uhhh there is totally going to be a mini-Bhloe on the way'_

 _'Fat Amy it doesn't work like that'_

 _'Girls! Leave them alone and get ready for breakfast!'_

That last authoritarian voice was Aubrey and Beca knows that means they have very little time to get up before they (just Beca) gets physically dragged out of bed. The brunette nudges Chloe gently to try and wake her up, then whispers into her hair. "Psst, Chlo. We gotta get up, Bella breakfast time."

Chloe moans as she starts waking up and stretches, causing a slight blush to Beca's cheeks. They all get ready for the day and head out – taking much longer than normal due to the severe reduction in bathrooms available to them compared to the Bella house.

At breakfast Beca heads over to the coffee first, drinking a cup while over at the machine before making another. She decides to make Chloe her usual morning tea and bring it over for her, finding that her best friend has done the same for her with a plate of food. They sit next to each other and swap tea with food and join the chatter of the other Bella's. It doesn't take long for the teasing comments to start about how Chloe clung to Beca like a koala in bed and suggestive comments about what they had done. The brunette responded as normal with glares but it ended once Aubrey told them all to get up so that they could enter the park and start having fun.

(Beca thinks that _planning_ every minute of the day kinda takes the fun out of it but she stays silent and chooses to roll her eyes instead).

When they enter the park Aubrey splits them into their groups. Beca, Chloe & Fat Amy are group 1; Stacie, Aubrey and Flo are group 2; Jessica, Ashley, Lilly and Cynthia Rose are group 3. They don't have to meet up at any point except for dinner but Aubrey advises them to stay with their groups and follow the maps she's provided.

The groups split up and Beca turns to Chloe and Fat Amy and asks them what they want to do first (though the question is mostly directed at Chloe). The red-head wanted to go see the parades, Amy wanted to go to Splash Mountain and Beca was looking forward to going to Space Mountain. They had a total of 3 days at the parks before they flew back so they had plenty of time to do everything that they all wanted to do. Given the parades were in the late afternoon and night, they decided to go to some of the rides first.

It didn't take long to actually get to the areas they wanted. They decided to try and go through the areas like Tomorrowland and Fantasyland today – apparently they _had_ to go meet the Disney Princesses today and listen to the story time, it was non-negotiable to Chloe.

Surprisingly it took nearly 30 minutes before Amy decided that her 'free range pony' status was being cramped by their unrelenting need to stick to a plan. They tried to argue that they weren't planning but making sure that they did actually get to see everything that they wanted but Fat Amy was having none of it and disappeared. She left them with a comment about them now being able to have the romantic holiday that they desired all along and she was going to find herself a beast to her beauty.

Beca shrugged at Chloe and they kept on walking. The red-head would get excited when spotting characters around the place and grab Beca's arm to drag her over. The brunette didn't mind, she loved seeing Chloe so happy and she really _would_ do just about anything for her – it was the power of those clear blue eyes and blinding smile. Of course, keeping in character was important to Beca (even if Chloe knew she was faking it) so she kept up her minor groans of annoyance to the things she considered them too old for.

They seemed to work their way through a few princesses, always ending up the same way – Chloe squeals, she chat animatedly with the princess, Beca rolls her eyes but stares blatantly at the red-head who is in her element creating joy around her and just emanating pure happiness (which if the brunette **was** caught staring at her best friend by any of the Bella's, they would accuse her of having heart eyes again), they pose for multiple pictures (several of which have to be different poses and then they leave. Chloe seems to be vibrating with excitement and Beca tries her best to quell her smiles so that she doesn't make her enormous love for the red-head too obvious.

Story time is what Beca was dreading the most. She just _knows_ it's going to be all children and they are going to be so out of place sitting down in the hall listening to this story. But again, she hasn't learned (and doesn't think it's possible) for her to say no to Chloe when she pleads. When they enter the hall however, Beca learns that today's story is read by none other than Mulan – this causes her to gasp loudly and grab Chloe's arm instead this time. The red-head knows just how much Beca loves Mulan – 'by far the most badass of all the Disney princesses. SHE SAVED CHINA CHLOE!'.

Beca navigates them through the crowd to try and get seats up front and they watch the story intently. After the story time is over, the brunette becomes shy and doesn't want to go up and ask for a photo, but Chloe refuses to let this moment pass and again drags her best friend up for a photo. The red-head cannot contain the smile that appeared from the moment they stepped into this hall. This particular moment, seeing Beca's unbridled joy at meeting Mulan, has by far been her favourite part of the trip so far – she doubts _anything_ could top it.

It takes no time at all for the brunette to change her lock screen photo from an old picture of her and Chloe, to the new photo of them with Mulan. It makes the red-head melt inside, her prickly little co-captain doesn't open up for everyone, but she gets to see everything behind that reinforced wall of hers.

They have an early dinner with the Bella's and then go back to watch the fireworks. Chloe sits next to Beca on a wall and leans her head on the brunette's shoulder. Sighing with contentment and then saying, "This place really is magical."

Beca hums an agreement before looking over at the red-head, "It's not as magical as you but it's not so bad."

Chloe stops breathing for a second as she processes what Beca just said and the possible meanings behind it. She wants to know if it's a sarcastic comment but when she turns to look at her best friend, she sees nothing but honesty shining from her eyes. It's one of the many reasons she loves the brunette, the way she can just drop a compliment without thinking about it and you know that she means it, it's always written on her face.

Staring into the clear blue of Chloe's eyes gives Beca a confidence she has never felt before. Being around her best friend has always been like putting on a warm blanket, familiar and protective. This time she feels her body give into the feelings she tries so hard to hide on a daily basis. The fear of rejection is far from her mind at this moment because Chloe is looking at her with such soft eyes that she just _knows_ that there is nothing to be afraid of.

Leaning forward slowly, she captures Chloe's bottom lip is a gentle kiss – it's a little clumsy but it's much better than the picture her imagination could paint in her mind. She lingers for a second before pulling back slightly and looks into Chloe's eyes, searching – needing reassurance that it was ok.

"Was that okay?" She breathes onto the red-heads lips, face still close to hers.

Chloe closes her eyes and swallows hard before opening them, a new shine present in them with unshed tears. "That's probably the most okay thing ever Becs," she smiles as she replies.

"Is it okay if I do it again?" Beca questions, breathing getting heavier at the possibility.

There's no answer from Chloe other than pressing her lips against the brunette's again, hands finding their way into the locks she loves. Fireworks explode in the sky above them and Beca pulls away giggling, "This has got to be the most cliché shit in the world."

Chloe laughs in response, "I wouldn't have it any other way Becs."

Neither of them would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now this has smut at the end but I guess you could skip it. Imma be honest and say I didn't read over it before posting so tell me if I royally fucked up and I'll fix it please.**

 **THANKS!**

 **Also I've never written smut before so I guess try not to poke your eyes out? But anyway I finally got around to finishing this.**

* * *

ii. The second time is memorable (for all the right reasons)

"Oh my god, Becs I can't believe you are taking me to Disneyland! This is going to be so aca-awesome!" squealed the red-head from the passenger seat next to Beca, while a huge beaming smile blinded Beca in the driver's seat.

Seeing the excitement radiating from Chloe forces a deep chuckle from the brunette. No matter how long they've known each other, it never ceases to amuse Beca when her best friend (now girlfriend) gets animated and borderline hyperactive after hearing even the smallest of news. Sometimes that excitement transforms into physical actions which is not limited to slapping Beca enthusiastically (not her favourite because she's little and Chloe is freakishly strong), hugs that verge on strangling (those are ok except she'd prefer to be able to breathe) and sometimes more *ahem* passionate ventures (that one is… definitely ok).

It's one of the best things about Chloe – her ability to just Chlo-ify situations. If Beca had to describe it she couldn't just use the words positivity, or cheerfulness because it's way more than that. There are plenty of happy, optimistic people in this world and she can confidently say that they would annoy the fuck out of her – Chloe is not only an exception but proves that any rules that the brunette created for herself in her angsty teenage years were never Chloe-proofed. She really stood no chance after meeting the boundary-less ginger (something that she's been grateful for ever since she recovered from the unexpected shower incident).

This definitely was the reaction that she was hoping for when she decided to bring them back to the place that actually started their relationship two years ago. She wanted to make this anniversary special and figured that finally having that trip they wanted to do by themselves the first time was the best way to do just that. With her girlfriend practically vibrating in her seat, she _knows_ that this was the right choice.

"It's our first _college-free adult life_ anniversary babe, of course we were going to do something special," Beca reminds Chloe as they drive along the freeway.

"Yeah but this is more than I was expecting! We could've had take-out at home and as long as I was with you, it would've been special," the red-head lovingly stated.

Normally Beca would discourage such cheesy remarks, but being with Chloe has made her grateful she is not lactose intolerant – there are more cheesy sentiments between them than there is cheese in Fat Amy's nachos (and Beca is pretty sure the health department has raised serious concerns over that many times with her). Still, Beca being Beca cannot _always_ be gooey.

"Oh really? Well in that case I'll just turn around now. Save us the money you know?"

"Don't you dare Mitchell!" Chloe commands with a look of horror on her face. Beca smirks at the reaction, she knows that her girlfriend is aware that it was a teasing comment but loves that she responds and continues the banter.

"Chlo I think we both know that I'm not going to pass up the chance to get you naked and _alone_ for once. This is going to be like all my Christmas' come at once!"

The red-head raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, "Since when do we need to be alone to get naked? Amy has walked in on us so many times I'm not even sure it's an accident anymore."

Beca groans loudly, "Oh don't remind me! How about those times when we think she has left and somehow she appears to be on her side of the apartment 'sleeping' and we wake her up apparently. I still think she has help from a neighbour to get onto the fire escape and come back in the window."

Chloe reaches over and grabs the brunette's hand, lacing their fingers together and bringing it to her lips for a quick kiss. "Well babe, at least we will _actually_ be alone this time. We can shower together because we will also actually both fit in the shower at the same time!"

Beca laughs loudly at that, remembering the first and only time that she attempted to climb into the shower with the red-head at their shared apartment – it ended about as well as could be expected in a space that barely fits one of them. The brunette will not deny that she was thinking with a very specific part of her body at that moment in time and she's positive that any scientist or doctor will tell you that you immediately become stupid when you are horny, at least she rationalises it that way. Beca definitely did not mean for them to go tumbling out of the shower and onto the floor, breaking the shower head in the process and causing it to spray everywhere, but she learned her lesson and now she will always assess the shower size prior to becoming an insatiable mess.

This trip is something Beca has been planning for a while and she hopes that her girlfriend enjoys herself and that their anniversary actually goes according to plan. She pulls into the car park and they get out of the car and grab their bags and head into the reception to check in. They are staying inside one of the 1 bedroom suites instead of a normal hotel room and Chloe looks to Beca curiously, wondering why she was spending more money on the room when they could've used it elsewhere on the trip. It's not like they'll be spending the whole trip indoors after all – well not completely, she definitely has some Disney-sploring to do this time, since the Bella's hijacked the holiday from them two years ago.

The vet-in-training shrugs it off, trusting in her girlfriend's decision to get the bigger room and they walk side-by-side to the room together. Once inside they take a quick walk around the suite to check it out, both really pleased that it's bigger than a normal room.

"You like it?" Chloe hears as a pair of arms snake themselves around her waist and a kiss is pressed to her shoulder.

She nods, "You know what you are doing Mitchell, that's for sure." The red-head smiles and turns to gently press her lips to Beca's and then pulling away, "What say we take this out to the park and have that adventure we tried to have a year ago?"

The brunette hums her response while emphasising it with a quick squeeze to the red-head's hips, "Hmmm ok, but I want it noted that I would be ok staying here and exploring you instead."

"Mmm. Sounds. Perfect. But. Later," Chloe purrs between kisses to the brunette's lips. They are not heated but leave Beca slightly dazed as even a year later, she still cannot believe that Chloe is hers. The red-head swishes past her and waits by the door, leaning against it, "Come on babe, let's get our Disney on!"

Beca shakes the fog from her head which she has come to call 'getting Bealed over' – similar to getting bowled over only it only occurs with her best friend turned girlfriend. She's not normally easily shocked or overwhelmed but Chloe invades all her senses and causes her brain to feel like it's paralysed (in a good way). It used to occur before they started dating as well but since she actually gets to express her feelings towards the red-head now, it seems to have amplified. Honestly if she wasn't so captivated by Chloe, she would be concerned about what she looks like in these moments, trying to get herself together – probably looking slack-jawed and like a drooling mess.

Walking over to her, she holds her hand out, a natural instinct now and Chloe doesn't hesitate to grasp it tightly. "Let's go Red. Disneyland better be ready for us."

The first thing that they do is a tour. They never really got to do much apart from that first day last time they were here on account of the Bella's finding out that they had kissed. (Well, Stacie actually saw it happen and shrieked some kind of Bella-only decibel level sound that seemed to lure the rest over. Aubrey spent a long while lecturing Beca about looking after her best friend, threatening her with much violence if she failed to do so and then felt the need to hover constantly because their schedule was completely out of whack and was not allowed to be delayed further). Beca does wish that they had gotten to have a little time to themselves as a couple _before_ being wolf-whistled at for even looking at Chloe, but whatever, she won in the end anyway.

During the tour Beca has to walk away to take a few secret phone calls because in her words 'work just can't get anything done without her'. Since graduating and moving to New York together with Amy and Chloe, she's become pretty successful in such a short time at BFD Records as a production assistant and junior producer. Chloe never doubted it for a minute but actually seeing her own hard work pay-off is making it pretty fucking real for the brunette. She makes ok money too, well… enough to support the 3 of them living together.

When Beca returns to her side she has a big smile stretching across her face as she places her arm around Chloe's waist while they walk. The red-head's curiosity gets the better of her when she asks, "What has you all giddy Mitchell?"

Beca turns her face into a mock scowl and retorts, "Oh I'm sorry is this better, Beale?"

Chloe leans forward and places a sloppy kiss on her cheek, "Much better."

Pretending to be grossed out and wiping away the kiss, Beca responds, "Dude! Ugh gross. Do you think you're my girlfriend or something?"

The red-head winks at her and says, "Well I did just get you wet."

Beca opens and closes her mouth several times, attempting to make a witty comeback but she literally cannot think. Her girlfriend just scrambled her brain completely and there is nothing she can do about it. After a few seconds she makes a strangled gasping noise that sounds more like she has something stuck in her throat than words, so Chloe leans closer and asks with a knowing smirk on her face, "Sorry what was that babe? I couldn't quite hear you"

The brunette takes a deep breath and swallows, "Umm I said let's move on to the next thing."

She is definitely not intimidated by her girlfriend but she is broken by her. Constantly. Like full brain not functioning, it's actually been melted right out of her head and thinking is no longer a thing that she has the ability to do. This is just one of those situations and as much as she would love to do nothing more than throw Chloe down and ravish her right now, there is a plan that she has to stick to for today. Reining in her hormones is probably the hardest thing she's ever had to do, before the red-head she had never experienced getting as worked up as she gets now. She supposes it's a Chloe thing.

They manage to make their way over to the splash mountain line where the vet-in-training suggests that they should flash the camera at the end, the brunette immediately rejects the idea. "Umm no. You might be confident about allllll of that," she gestures to Chloe's body, "but those are my boobs, not for everyone else."

The red-head smirks, "I knew you were looking in that shower. You always pretended that you didn't remember it or that you 'blocked it out'. Face it Becs, you're a perv like everyone else."

"Woah, hold up there Beale. _You_ walked into _my_ shower stall, there is no question as to who the perv is between us thank you very much," Beca emphasises with a soft poke to her chest.

Chloe leans forward but doesn't touch Beca, her lips millimetres away from the producers own and purrs, "Mmmm I don't regret it… Do you?" She finishes her question with the briefest and ever so slight brush of her lips against her girlfriends, just enough to make her point, leaning back away again immediately. It can barely be called a kiss but creates the exact reaction she wanted from Beca. The brunette is sitting there stunned, looking like her mouth is on the verge of drooling. Her eyes are glazed over with want and she swallows hard, probably to take a second to gather her thoughts.

"You are mean Beale. Remind me why I brought you here?"

The red-head smiles widely and grabs her girlfriend's hand, while sing-songing her reply, "Because you love me."

"You're lucky that you are so damn cute Red," Beca tries to hold back a smile as she replies.

* * *

After an exciting first day of their anniversary, they slowly head back towards their hotel room to get ready for dinner. Upon entering, Chloe's breath is taken away by the room itself, her hand flying up to her lips in shock. There are petals lining the floor from the door to the dining table and candles lighting the room in a low romantic glow. It takes her a moment but she also hears a slow melody playing gently in the background from a speaker on the counter.

She feels a hand slide onto her hip and a gentle squeeze when she hears her girlfriend whisper, "Happy Anniversary Chlo."

The red-head turns to Beca, not quite able to find words just yet and kisses her soundly. It's not a heated kiss and it ends fairly quickly, she just needed to convey what her words would've failed to say.

Chloe has always known that the brunette could be romantic. She shows it in little ways all the time like when she holds the red-head close while watching a movie (which Beca only does because she enjoys them), or when she catches Beca staring at her like she's the reason that the sun is even around (including when she's just woken up and has messy hair and sleep lines from her pillow), or holding her hand and placing little kisses on her when they go on dates or shopping or just sit around the house. When Chloe asked her once why she was looking at her, the brunette just responded with, "You are my favourite thing to look at." It nearly made her cry because she wasn't expecting the sheer honesty in that moment, half expecting a trademark sarcastic / teasing response like "I'm trying to figure out if that's a booger on your face or not." She loves her girlfriend but god she can ruin a moment when she wants to.

The smaller woman brings the red-head further into the room, closing the door behind them. She brings attention to the dining table which has dinner prepared for them and an ice bucket with a bottle of wine. Grabbing 2 glasses, she pours them both a drink and hands one to her girlfriend. "I wanted to surprise you and I hope that this is alright?" Beca questions.

Nodding seems like an appropriate response to the red-head before she manages actual words, "It's more than alright, it's so beautiful. Thank you Bec."

They clink their glasses together in a toast. "Well come on babe, let's not keep this food waiting."

* * *

After dinner, Beca stands and offers her hand to Chloe, which the red-head takes without hesitation. She pulls her up into her arms and slowly sways with her, barely moving at all along with the music whispering through the room. Chloe buries her face into her girlfriend's neck and just breathes in the scent, enjoying her presence and grateful that they have been able to get away – that Beca has made this so special.

The brunette sighs contentedly before speaking, "I love you Chlo. These last 2 years with you have made me realise that I don't know how to live without you anymore. It just wouldn't be living if you weren't there."

Chloe lifts her head to look at her, crystal blue eyes piercing and shining brightly, "I love you too Bec. You make me so happy and I fall a little more in love with you every day."

Beca smiles, "Always so cheesy Beale." She pulls away from the red-head and reaches into her pocket, revealing a small box. "But I meant what I said, I can't imagine life without my best friend. I want to be by your side for it all. You make me the best version of myself because you deserve the best and more."

Chloe inhales deeply, the slow realisation of what her girlfriend is doing hits her like a freight train, her eyes fill up with tears that don't fall just yet.

Beca continues, nervously chuckling briefly, "So what I am trying to say here is," she bends down onto one knee, "the last 2 years have been amazing and I would love to spend forever making sure you feel the same. Will you marry me Chlo?" The brunette opens the box and offers the ring forward.

The red-head can no longer stop her tears from free-flowing. She nods vigorously, "Yes! Of course I will marry you Bec! I love you so much." She flings herself forward and throws her arms around the brunette, knocking them both over onto the ground.

There's a loud "oof" from Beca as she has the force of her girlfriend – now fiancé – hit her but she quickly forgets as hundreds of kisses are placed all over her face and lips. They slowly transform into a slow languid kiss. Beca feels the happiness and love radiating from the Chloe as she moves her hands to cup her face gently.

Eventually breaking away and attempting to catch her breath, the brunette holds up the box with the ring and nods to it and raises her eyebrows up and down in jest, "So how bout it Beale, want to make this official?"

Chloe breathes out a laugh at her goof of a fiancé and uses her right arm to hold up her weight, still wanting to remain close to Beca for the moment (or rather on top of). She lifts her left hand up and Beca holds it, pressing kisses to her palm, then her ring finger. The ring slides on and fits comfortably and the red-head just stares in awe at it.

The producer lets herself soak in the joy of the moment and the look of pure adoration that has made its home on Chloe's face. Nothing could top this moment for Beca. "It's not as beautiful as you, but it'll do," she whispers.

The certainty in her fiancé's voice sends fire to her belly and shivers down her spine. The red-head pushes forward and devours Beca's mouth, forcing them both down so that they are lying on the floor. It's accepted with just as much passion from the brunette. After indulging for a brief moment, Chloe makes the suggestion, "mmm bedroom."

Even with her head hazy with lust, it takes only moments for Beca to catch up and drag her to the bed. Pausing just to take in the blown pupils, mussed hair and need written all over the red-head. It still blows her away that she gets to see Chloe in this state – that she _causes_ her to get worked up like this. Unable to hold back anymore, she brings her hands up and under the red-head's shirt, immediately pressing her fingers into hot skin and closes the distance between their mouths once again.

This is not what she expected when she proposed. To be honest Beca was expecting Chloe to want to tell the Bella's straight away and spend their night listening to their whooping through facetime. But she isn't going to argue with this, this is a much better outcome for the evening.

Unwillingly she pulls back so she is able to slide Chloe's shirt slowly over her head, moving her lips to her neck once she is free. One hand on her hip, the other cupping the back of her head, holding her in place while she gently bites and sucks, intentionally leaving a mark. The red-head gasps at the feeling of wet kisses and teeth while she brings her lover closer by her belt loops, curling her fingers through them and yanking forcefully.

Chloe wants to show Beca how much she wants Beca – how much she craves her. Quickly stripping the brunette of her shirt and bringing her lips to the swell of her breasts, nipping gently at the flesh. Beca brings her own hands to undo the clasp of her bra, eager to rid herself of the obstruction, before arching into Chloe further and burying her hands into thick red hair.

There's no need for teasing, in fact Chloe doesn't want to at this point. Her own desire to make her fiancé come undone beneath her has taken over everything inside her. Tongue swirling over the stiffened peaks of Beca's breasts causes her to moan along with the brunette. Her hands travel down to the button of her jeans and she removes them in record time, taking her underwear with them.

Chloe lays Beca on the bed and strips herself down bare as well before crawling up and fitting herself between the brunette's hips. Staring at the nearly black eyes before her, clearly filled with need, drives her crazy and she dives forward to crash their lips together again. Her tongue finds its way into Beca's mouth, no battle for dominance occurring, just a welcome brush from her own.

Beca's hips thrust upwards impatiently producing a pleasant pulse between both of their bodies. Chloe's hands move as though they have a mind of their own, having explored the body beneath her extensively, they need no guidance. She smooths the skin of her stomach, scratching gently before reaching the wetness lining her thighs. The red-head pulls on Beca's lower lip with her teeth as she drags a finger through her slit, groaning at the warmth she feels.

The brunette is overwhelmed and her hands fly from Chloe's hips, one now gripping the sheet as though her life depended on it, the other has made its way to the red-heads buttocks. Her head is leaning back exposing her neck to her lover who takes full advantage. Licking a line up from her collarbone to her jawline before returning the favour to Beca and nibbling on the skin available.

Her hand continues to apply light pressure, slowly running her finger through her slit and up to her clit, circling it and then dropping down to her entrance.

"Oh god Chlo," the brunette pants loudly, "Please. Inside."

The red-head presses a finger in slowly in lieu of a response. Beca tries to arch her back but she is unable to form any sort of coherent body movements or sounds, utterly at the mercy of her fiancé. A second finger follows the first and Chloe shifts her body so that she can use her hips to assist her thrusting.

She can see all the tell-tale signs that the brunette is close – a vein protruding from her neck, the pulsing around her fingers, the heavy inconsistent panting, the sweat running down her body. Pushing into her faster and curling her fingers deeper into Beca so that she can finally watch her fall over the edge with a silent scream. Chloe watches the post-orgasm haze leave the brunette's face and bends down to kiss her.

"I love you Beca Mitchell," she murmurs into her lips.

"I fucking love you too Chloe soon-to-be Mitchell," Beca replies with a smile before flipping them over, "But now I also would love to fuck you."

Chloe doesn't stop her, she never would.


End file.
